Un gout d'interdit
by Esmeazade
Summary: Caroline s'entraine dans une situation que son entourage n'aurait jamais pu immaginer... Tyler ne compte pas dans cette histoire ,ils ne sont pas sorti ensemble.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas Vampire Diaries. Mais l'histoire m'appartient **

Je savais que je ne devais pas faire cela.

Que c'était interdit. Innommable.

Immoral.

Mais je ne pouvais rien y faire, c'était trop tard .Ses paroles, les mots, son regard …

Je trahissais mes amis, ma famille mais je ne pus m'en empêcher. J'étais déjà en route préférant marcher pour essayer de retarder les moments qui changeraient sans doute ma vie.

Finalement après avoir marché je ne sais combien de temps je toquais à sa porte.

- Caroline…

Rien que la manière qu'il avait de prononcer mon prénom me faisait frissonner trembler comme si c'était le froid qui glissait sur ma peau.

Il prit ma main et m'emmena à l'intérieur.

Et ainsi la porte se referma derrière moi.

**cette histoire aura une suite minimum un long chapitre ou ou 2 ou 3 court que je posterai selon mes disponibilités.**

**Alors ? vous en pensez quoi ? y -t-il une assez bonne base ?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

**Il faut voir le précédent chapitre plus comme un prologue, un prélude. Caroline s'emballe un peu en allant chez vous devinez qui et se prend la tête se jugeant durement sur ses actes.**

**Je tenais à beaucoup remercier Sila(Guest) de ses précieux conseils que j'ai particulièrement apprécié et merci aussi à Carly (Guest) pour sa review enthousiaste.**

**Je tenais également à faire quelques précisions cette histoire se case dans la journée ou caroline s'est fait capturer par Alaric et ou Klaus ne va pas être desséché dans cette fiction (il ne prend pas Elena et rentre directement chez lui). Tyler et Caroline ne sortent pas ensemble ils sont amis (même s'il veut plus que ça).**

**Bonne Lecture**

Pov Caroline

Le claquement de la porte derrière moi me fit sursauter. Et me fit lâcher sa main précipitamment.

- Qu'es-tu venue faire faire ici ? Je croyais que j'étais l'ennemi. Il ne perdait pas de temps dis donc. Ces paroles me firent penser à notre rencontre dans ce gymnase où il s'en était pris à Tyler. Mais j'aime bien la franchise chez les personnes qui m'entourent. Et c'est bizarre de constater que Klaus, bien qu'en étant psychopathe sur les bords, fasse partie également de mon entourage.

- Te remercier proprement pour ... tu sais à l'école, ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure.

Il sourit amusé et un peu ... attendrit devant ses excuses bredouillantes.

-d'accord. C'est tout ?

- Oui, je vais y aller maintenant. Il pencha un peu la tête sur le côté et fait un pas vers moi.

- Tu as vraiment fait tout ce chemin pour me dire ça, Love ?dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux d'une manière intense, ce qui me fit frémir intérieurement.

Ça faisait un peu pathétique et inutile présenté comme cela. Mais je me repris et en redressant le menton.

-En effet maintenant si tu me permets... je me retournais et pris la poignée de la porte mais une main chaude se posa sur la mienne.

-Non je ne te permets pas dit-il avec un sourire arrogant.

-Pardon ? Et pourquoi cela, j'ai rendez- vous avec Tyler... et avant que je puisse terminer ma phrase se visage se ferma totalement et ses yeux brillaient de colère contenue et il retira sa main. Elena, Stephan et Damon achevai-je dans un souffle. Et comme par magie son visage repris une expression plus neutre.

-Tu devrais annuler.

Perplexe, je lui demande pour quelle raison.

-Parce que tu vas venir monter à cheval avec moi.

{o}{o}{o}

Pov Klaus

Nous étions en train de marcher vers les écuries pour voir si des chevaux étaient prêts à être monter. Je voulais emmener Caroline dans les petit bois entrecoupé de champs situés dans les confins de la propriété, monter sur le flan de la colline et en profiter pour faire un pique-nique que j'ai vite fais préparer en cuisine, ainsi que deux poches de sang, on n'est jamais trop prudent, et fais mettre le tout dans une sacoche. Elle marchait derrière moi, hésitante et toute mignonne dans sa robe à fleurs en regardant un peu partout.

J'avais eu un peu de mal à la convaincre de venir avec moi mais quand il s'agit de voir des chevaux, Caroline, elle... Elle est comme moi, elle les aime profondément. Elle avait envoyé un sms pour dire à la bande qu'elle ne sera pas présente à leur réunion « amicale ».

Je jetais un petit coup d'œil derrière moi et vit quelle avançais à une belle allure en tenant des morceaux de paille à la main et en ayant les yeux dans le vague. Je me retournais avec un petit sourire satisfait. C'est parfait, elle fondait peu à peu.

Je perçus soudain l'odeur caractéristique des écuries. Nous étions arrivés. Je me dirigeais vers Sarah, avec un grand sourire, qui s'occupait des chevaux et lui demandait de préparer deux montures. En appelant Caroline je constatai qu'elle avait une mine renfrognée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Rien.

- Bon alors on va choisir les chevaux.

Tandis qu'on se dirigeait vers les Box j'entendis :

- Qui est cette Femme ?

- Celle qui s'occupe de tous mes chevaux, c'est une spécialiste de la région que j'ai fait venir en lui proposant un salaire avantageux, elle se nomme Sarah Blackstone. Je m'attendais à un remarque sarcastique comme « ah bon tu ne l'as pas hypnotisée ? » mais rien ne venais. Que le silence. Je me postai face à elle et la regardai avec curiosité. Elle avait une pointe de colère dans les yeux. Tu es jalouse, chérie ?

- Non pas du tout, tu as dû avoir des milliers de maîtresse dans ta vie de toute façon, et je ne suis pas du genre à courir après quelqu'un qui a eu autant de femmes dans sa vie, dit-elle dans un ton sec.

Je me détournai d'elle et continuai à avancer. Mais elle me rattrapa et dit :

- Tu te prends pour le nombril du monde peut-être en croyant avoir toutes les femmes du monde à tes pieds et supérieur en tout. Mais moi j'ai vu ton visage quand j'ai dit que j'avais rendez-vous avec Tyler, que tu prenais sans doute pour une entrevue romantique vu qu'il me court après depuis des mois. Tu es devenu blême de rage !

- Ah oui ? Et moi j'ai vu comment tu étais en colère quand j'ai discuté avec Sarah ! Et là c'est moi qui est vu ton visage !

Pov Caroline

- Tu ... tu t'aimes vraiment ! Espèce de narcissique à la noix ! Tu te prends pour qui ?! Et je m'écartais de lui pour m'éloigner quand une main me retient par le bras et que je me retrouve crapahuté contre un torse avec des lèvres s'écrasant sur les miennes.

**Alors ? Des avis ? Il y aura bien sûr encore minimum 2 ou 3 chapitres pour terminer l'histoire mais je n'ai aucune idée de quand je les posterai (je les écris au fur et à mesure).**

**À bientôt**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2 :

**Bonsoir, **

**Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à pouvoir poster un nouveau chapitre, j'ai beaucoup de travail. **

**N'ayant été contacté par personne, je poste ce chapitre tout en étant désolée du nombre de fautes. J'espère qu'il y aura quelqu'un parmi vous qui voudra bien être ma beta.****Mais je ne peux pas promettre des chapitres réguliers (si vous êtes intéressé laisser moi votre adresse mail par MP)**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture**

Pov Klaus

Cela faisait bien quelques heures nous étions sur la route avec les chevaux et nous n'avions toujours pas échangé un seul mot depuis la sortie du box. La nuit commençait à tomber et je voulais faire un arrêt pour grignoter un peu.

- Caroline ?

- Hmmm ? Oui ?

- On s'arrête un peu, il y a un cours d'eau, les chevaux ont besoin de se reposer et nous, de dîner.

- D'accord…

Pas très prolixe contrairement à son habitude mais bon, sa langue se délierai bien surement un peu après les boissons (_**Hé oui il y tout ce qu'il faut dans sa sacoche vin, plusieurs sandwichs, pochettes de sang et les montures des chevaux qui ont chacune une grosse couverture)**_.

Après s'être installé confortablement, je repensai à l'histoire du baiser tout en grignotant mon sandwich…

FLASHBACK

C'est le genre de fille à vous rendre dingue, ce n'est pas vrai !

Elle allait s'en aller, mais non, cela n'allait pas se passer comme ça, je la tirais d'un coup sec et l'étreignit. Alors que je la voulais sauvagement je lui donnais un baiser plus doux, plus …lent que ce que mon attitude aura pu laisser supposer.

Je stoppais le baiser paisiblement tout en la maintenant dans mes bras. Elle me jeta un petit coup d'œil, pencha un peu la tête et me déclara tout à coup qu'il faut y aller, elle voulait avoir le temps suffisant pour se promener à cheval. Même en se retournant très vite, j'ai eu temps de voir qu'elle semblait troublée. Avec un léger sourire, je m'en allais seller mes deux chevaux préférés, Grayhawk et Layla…

FIN FLASHBACK

J'espérais que les efforts que je faisais finiraient par payer et que Caroline voie que je tenais vraiment à elle. Plus j'y pensais et plus je me rendais compte que c'est sans doute la première fois que j'avais autant de difficultés avec une représentante de la gente féminine et qu'une fille ne me tombe pas directement dans les bras.

Avant je n'avais qu'à claquer des doigts pour qu'une femme me supplie pour avoir le droit de partager ma couche, elles faisaient la queue pour avoir les faveurs de ma famille qui est très influente et riche. Aujourd'hui encore certains vampires, que ce soit homme ou femme cherchaient toujours à faire en sorte de pouvoir bénéficier de notre puissance.

Ce n'était également pas dans ma nature de courir après les femmes, d'être vraiment intéressé pour autre chose que le divertissement physique qu'elles m'apportent, quelle que soit l'époque. Mais au vingt unième siècle, les femmes ont appris à soit désirer soit à se faire désirer.

- Tu penses à quoi ?

Je pivotai et vit Caroline me regarder avec une lueur de curiosité dans les yeux.

- Pourquoi, je t'intéresse, love ?

- Pas vraiment…

Elle se leva et commença à ranger la nourriture et boissons qui restaient dans la sacoche.

Je lui jetais un petit regard en coin.

- Qu'est- ce que tu as ?

- Rien. C'est beau par ici il y a aussi des champs tout près, non ?

- Oui, tu veux aller te promener mon cœur ?

- Je ne suis pas ton cœur mais je veux bien aller me promener.

- D'accord je vais prendre une grande couverture au cas où on aurait envie de s'allonger par terre.

- Je pars devant alors

- Je te rattraperai, sweetheart, lui dis-je avec un clin d'œil.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et partit du côté des champs

Pov Caroline

Il faisait nuit maintenant, et on voyait les étoiles apparaitre. L'ambiance me donnait envie de chanter. Une chanson que j'avais lu quelque part me revient en tête, je ne savais pas pourquoi ces paroles s'étaient gravées en moi. Je m'allongeais dans les champs et regardais les étoiles un instant.

J'eu envie de le faire ressortir maintenant, ce chant.

Pov Klaus

J'approchais de l'endroit où était Caroline, étendue par terre quand tout d'un coup j'entendis sa voix.

_Mon âme devient ivre_

_Sous les étoiles_

_Oh, quel amour agréable_

_Sous les étoiles_

_Même si mon esprit se consume dans le feu_

_Même si la mort me prend _

_Mes yeux se ferment _

_Sous les étoiles_

_D'une lumière bleue une rivière_

_Une balançoire dans l'ombre_

_Et si on restait tous les deux_

_Sous les étoiles_

_Même si mon esprit se consume dans le feu_

_Même si la mort me prend _

_Mes yeux se ferment _

_Sous les étoiles_

_Il n'y a ni douleur ni deuil_

_Sous les étoiles_

_Les cailloux deviennent des diamants_

_Sous les étoiles_

_Même si mon esprit se consume dans le feu_

_Même si la mort me prend _

_Mes yeux se ferment _

_Sous les étoiles_

Je restai figé, cloué sur place, sans voix, à deux mètre de distance.

Je me raclais la gorge et dis en avançant jusqu'à la côtoyer :

- Je ne savais pas que tu chantais comme ça

- Comme quoi ? dit-elle en tournant la tête vers moi

- Avec beaucoup d'émotion dans la voix. Dis-je en m'asseyant à côté d'elle.

- C'est seulement la deuxième fois.

- Pour quelle occasion, cette première fois ?

- Au Mystic Grill, pour Matt. J'ai réussi à satisfaire ta curiosité, c'est bon ?

- Tu ne réussiras jamais à satisfaire toute ma curiosité à ton propos, Love. Je pense qu'une éternité ne suffirait pas à ce que je me lasse de vouloir te connaitre, Caroline.

**Pendant ce temps au Mystic Gril**

La bande se demandait la raison pour laquelle avait manqué le rendez- vous entre amis. Mais Damon fit remarquer qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de blondie et de plus en présence de Tyler qui avait la mine maussade. Il avait remarqué que Caroline semble l'éviter de temps à autre. Se montrait-il trop insistant ou lourd avec elle ?

**Suite au prochain épisode…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Navrée pour le retard vraiment entre le blocus et mes examens je n'avais pas une minute de libre.**

**Alors voici la dernière partie de cette histoire. J'espère que vous apprécierez et que je n'ai pas trop de faute d'orthographe ou de grammaire.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**POV Klaus**

Je la voyais réfléchir à ce que j'avais dit, toujours couchée sur le sol, je décidais alors de tenter une approche directe mais comment sans être brusque et sans qu'elle me rejette ?

- Caroline, tu veux être ma petite amie ?

Elle écarquille les yeux en se tournant vers moi, ah, apparemment je l'ai choquée.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi on ne peut pas être ensemble, ce serait injuste envers mes amis, Klaus. Et puis ne fais pas comme si cela t'importait, tu veux juste atteindre Elena à travers moi, dit-elle en me regardant avec de la colère dans les yeux.

- Ecoute, je sais que tu ne vas me croire mais parle à Elena. Si elle me donne volontairement et sans entourloupe, mmmh, disons deux poches de sang chaque mois pendant un seulement un an, je ne courrais plus après elle, et tout le monde sera tranquille. Et fait comprendre aux Salvatore et au doppelgänger que si elle ne veut pas de ce marché, qui à mes yeux est équitable, je la pourchasserais comme je l'ai fait avec Katerina. La première solution me semble juste, elle pourra être transformée si elle le souhaite par après. Je peux faire une autre concession et donner quelques fioles contenant mon sang si jamais ils sont un jour mordu par un loup. Qu'en dis-tu ? proposais-je tout en la scrutant.

- Je leur en parlerai demain alors, mais ça ne change pas le fait que je ne peux pas être avec toi.

- Maintenant c'est toi qui dis n'importe quoi. Tu seras à moi, Caroline même si cela prend du temps, un jour, tu seras à moi.

- Mais non, pas moi et …

… et avant qu'elle puise ajouter encore un mot, je la fis taire avec en glissant ma langue dans sa bouche qui ravi mon souffle. Elle essayait de me repousser, alors que je me mettais peu à peu sur elle, mais arrêta de résister et commença à répondre au me couchais sur elle alors qu'elle mettait ses bras autour de moi.

Je ne sus combien de temps passa ainsi et je ne pense pas que je me serais arrêter si la sonnerie du téléphone de Caroline ne nous avais pas dérangé.

- Klaus, je dois répondre, lâche-moi.

- Non, je continuais à l'embrasser.

- Laisse-moi voir, c'est surement une urgence !

- Puisse que tu insistes dis-je en me remettant assis à côté de Caroline.

- « Allô ? Maman ?

- Caroline, où es-tu ? il est tard, pourquoi tu n'es pas encore rentrée ?

- Je vais rentrer, je me mets en route tout de suite. À tout à l'heure, Maman.

- Ça ne me dit pas où tu es…

- Je vais raccrocher, il n'y a pas trop de réseau ici, bye. »

- Pourquoi tu ne lui a pas dit avec qui et où tu es ?

- Parce qu'elle aurait débarqué ici plus vite que tu ne l'imagine, l'arme au poing en plus !

- D'accord Love, on rentre, mais avant je veux un autre rendez-vous.

- Pas pour l'instant, dit-elle avant de mettre sa main devants à bouche en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle avait dit.

- Demain soir je passerai te prendre à 20 heures, alors, mets une robe dis-je avec un grand sourire.

- Bof.

- Bof ? je t'ai connue avec de meilleures répliques sweetheart ! On ramasse nos affaires et on y va.

{o}{o}{o}{o}{o}{o}{o}{o}{o}

POV Caroline

Quand je suis rentrée, ma mère a laissé une note disant qu'elle dormait déjà et qu'il y avait un plat à réchauffer dans le micro-onde.

Tout en mangeant je repassais la soirée avec Klaus en boucle. Je ne devrais pas « sortir » avec lui, ce n'était pas correct envers mes amis qui avaient soufferts. Mais malgré tout être avec Klaus avaient quelque chose d'excitant, comme un interdit à dépasser, un pur péché avec des boucles blondes et des fossettes mignonnes, même s'il n'apprécierait pas que je déclare ses fossettes ainsi.

J'ai ensuite appelé Elena pour lui parler de la proposition de Klaus en lui disant que je l'avais croisé par hasard. Elle sembla septique mais me dit qu'elle me donnera sa réponse demain avant midi.

En me préparant à dormir, je pensais à la proposition de sortie de Klaus. Devais-je y aller ? Et quelle robe mettre ? Ce n'étais pas si grave que ça quand même, ce n'est qu'une seule soirée après tout. Pas de quoi en faire un drame pensais-je dans un soupir…

{o}{o}{o}{o}{o}{o}{o}{o}{o}

Je partais rejoindre Stefan, Damon et Elena au Grill quand je remarquais un petit paquet sur mon lit, c'était LE bracelet outrageusement cher que j'avais rendu à Klaus le soir du Bal de la famille Originelle.

_« Porte-le pour notre rendez-vous ce soir, Love » _

_Klaus_

Bon je le laissais le bracelet sur le lit et filai, j'allai être en retard…

- T'es en retard Barbie ! Damon, bien sûr, avec comme toujours son verre de whisky à la main. Je l'ignorais et saluais Stefan et Elena.

- Alors que vas –tu faire Elena ?

- J'ai décidé d'accepter mais fais lui savoir qu'il ne me harcèle pas, il aura les poches de sang au début de chaque mois pendant un an soit 24 poches de sang, cela devrait suffire pour toute l'armée qu'il souhaite créer. Et après il doit me laisser définitivement tranquille moi et les miens.

- Ok, je lui transmettrais le tout dans la soirée.

- Merci Caroline, me dis Elena avec un sourire. Stefan me souris également.

- Au fait Barbie, quand est –ce que Klaus t'a dit tout cela ?

- Hier dans la soirée, dis-je de manière évasive.

- Pourquoi alors il te l'a dit d'abord à toi, ce marché ?

- Parce que tu as la fâcheuse manie d'agir et parler pour rien d'abord, au lieu de réfléchir en premier lieu. Quoique, je doute que tu puisses réellement réfléchir avec tous les verres de whisky que tu bois durant la journée alors qu'il est à peine midi, Damon !

- Ooh Calme toi Barbie…

- Bon moi je vais y aller, j'ai des choses à faire et un message à transmettre.

- Bien sûr, à tout à l'heure Care.

- Oui.

Il était temps de me préparer pour la soirée. Je mis une jolie robe violette longue à brettelles, avec le bracelet à mon poignet et relevait mes cheveux en chignon faussement négligé.

La porte sonnait et j'ouvris la porte à Klaus qui portait un costume simple.

- Tu es absolument éblouissante Sweetheart, dit-il en promenant son regard sur moi de manière presque indécente et qui devrait être interdite.

- Tu n'es pas mal non plus.

Il me tendit sa main.

- Il est temps d'aller à notre rendez-vous, Love.

Prenant sa main je me dis, oui allons-y, en route pour la Voie de l'Interdit avec un arrière-goût dans ma bouche…

FIN

**Bon c'est la fin, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé.**

**Merci pour ceux et celles qui ont suivi et commenté mon histoire, cela m'a fait très plaisir. Et m'encourage pour mes futures histoires. J'ai un os en préparation ainsi que 1 histoire alternative qui seront toutes 2 centrées Klaroline. Je ne sais pas quand je pourrai les poster J'espère pouvoir poster l'os fin juillet. Mais pour l'autre je ne la posterai de manière hebdomadaire que quand elle sera quasi complète.**

**À bientôt.**


End file.
